


under the wing

by acrobats



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Science Fairs, Sibling Bonding, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobats/pseuds/acrobats
Summary: “Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero.” – Marc Brown





	under the wing

Tim always liked it when Dick was in town. He liked working with Nightwing, he liked training with him, he liked their post-patrol talks in the kitchen. He liked how Dick always seemed to have time for these things, how he always looked interested no matter what they were talking about.

Of course, Dick wasn’t in town very often. And it was easy to be nice to someone when you only saw them once in a blue moon. Whenever Tim’s mother was home - she and his father traveled together for the most part, but not always - she was always pleasant and happy to see him, taking him to museums and exhibitions and fancy coffee shops. But once his nanny had bailed, and his parents had been forced to take him on a trip with them, a whole month. He’d never felt more acutely how much of a burden he was on them. Dick had never had to be around him for a month.

“What’re you thinking?” Dick asked now with a disarming smile, enough to put anyone at ease. Tim knew it was at least partially an act, but that didn’t mean it didn’t work.

They were sitting together at the den, in comfortable silence up until now. Dick was sprawled across the sofa, feet on the armrest and crossed at the ankles, reading a comic. Tim was curled up with his knees close to his chest, absently doodling new costume ideas. The suit he was using currently was one of Dick’s old ones, but Bruce had given him permission to come up with a design of his own.

It felt good. He couldn’t think of a better confirmation that he was Robin for real.

“Just about the upcoming science fair,” he lied easily. “My science teacher thinks I should participate, but I don’t know. I’m kinda busy.”

Dick’s smile slipped. “Robin stuff?”

“Yeah,” Tim said with a shrug. “And I mean, I don’t care about it that much? I have better things to be doing than making mini-volcanoes or potato solar systems, you know? Mom and dad might think it’s cool if I won first place, but…”

He cut himself off and shrugged again. Dick was quiet for a long time.

“Well, let me know if you decide to go for it,” he said cheerfully. “I’d love to come. And I’d offer my help, but you’re probably better at this stuff than I am.”

“Why?” Tim asked, baffled. “You know it’s just gonna be a bunch of middle schoolers with projects made by their parents, right? It’s not very interesting.”

Dick shrugged. “If you’re participating, it’ll be interesting enough.”

Oh. That was a very nice thing to say, but it made Tim want to cry a little. No one had ever been interested in something just because Tim was.

“I mean, I don’t know,” he said, “I’m not even sure I wanna do it, you know? And you don’t have to drive all the way from Bludhaven just for that, so…”

“Oh, I don’t mind the drive,” Dick dismissed. “It’s an hour tops. Totally worth it.”

Tim wanted to insist, but his mind was already spinning with ideas for the project. He’d have to balance his time, obviously, he couldn’t afford to look like he was slacking in his duties as Robin, but there was still plenty of time before the fair. If Dick really wanted to come, at least Tim ought to present something that would make it worth his while.

“Okay,” Tim agreed.

* * *

True to his word, Dick was there. Tim watched him make his way through the crowd, eyes scanning the room. His face lit up as soon as he spotted Tim and he waved, changing course to come greet him. Tim waved back halfheartedly, glancing at his solar oven.

It had seemed like a good idea at first, but now that his project was out in the open for everyone to see, it felt woefully insufficient. He’d hand-painted it and made sure it looked good on top of being functional, experimented with different materials for the insides of the oven to find the one that’d heat up faster, double and triple tested the boiling time to be sure he wouldn’t keep the judges waiting too long. It didn’t feel like he’d done enough. Why had he even bothered participating in this again?

“I’m not late, am I?” Dick asked as he reached Tim, catching him off guard and momentarily trapping him in a one-armed hug. He pulled away and ruffled Tim’s hair. “This looks amazing. Can I touch it or am I gonna break it?”

Tim squirmed. “Maybe wait until after the presentation.”

“You got it,” Dick said.

By looking at Dick, you would have thought he was faced with a real scientific creation, not just some kid’s school project. It made Tim equal parts wary – he wasn’t at all sure what he’d made could live up to those expectations – and excited. If he did well in the competition, his parents might be pleased, but there was no question that they would ever take the time out of their busy lives to attend something like this. Neither would they gush over a cardboard cut-out solar oven.

It gave him the confidence boost he needed. Once it was his turn to show his work to the judges, he placed the little black pot filled with water he had next to him in the oven, walking them through the way it worked while they waited for it to boil. He’d timed his speech exactly so that he could take the pot out the minute he was finished talking, presenting it to the judges as proof that it’d worked.

To his immense relief, everything went off without a hitch. He got the timing down perfectly and he didn’t trip over his words too much, neither did he stumble and shower one of the judges in boiling water, as had been a recurring fear of his. Throughout the whole thing, Dick watched with a wide,  _proud_ grin spread across his face.

Tim kind of felt like a fraud – he hadn’t done anything  _that_ cool. He didn’t even win first place. Other kids had better, more nuanced projects.

Dick insisted that they go for ice cream to celebrate, and like that wasn’t enough, that Tim tell him where his favorite ice cream shop was. Tim squirmed a little because it was halfway across Gotham, and it felt like he was just wasting more of Dick’s time, but nobody could resist Dick’s puppy eyes and relentless spirit for long.

They each got a huge ice cream in a cup with far too many toppings, and the lady behind the register slipped Tim an extra Oreo. He was happy to have it but frowned a little. Surely twelve was far too old to be given free stuff on account of cuteness, although Dick did always tease him about how small she looked.

“Nice of you to treat your little brother,” she said, eyes crinkling at the corners. “All  _my_ sister ever does is hog the TV.“

Wincing, Tim opened his mouth to correct her, but Dick just laughed it off.

“Well, I don’t live at home anymore, so that’s rarely a problem,” he said in good humor. “And he deserves the treat. His school was holding a science fair today, and -”

To Tim’s growing horror, Dick proceeded to talk her ear off about Tim’s project, blowing the whole thing out of proportion. Luckily the shop was mostly empty and the girl didn’t seem to mind, but Tim was still mortified by the end of it.

“What was that for?” Tim demanded quietly as they finally turned to leave.

Dick put an arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a loose hug.“Hey, you did good. Don’t I get to brag about you?”

Tim shook his head, perplexed and embarrassed. “Think you might be overselling it a little?”

“Nope,” Dick declared, popping the ‘p’ with great authority. “I’m proud of you, and that’s that. I’m telling everyone we see today about it. Deal with it.”

“Dick, no,” Tim groaned.

“Everyone,” Dick insisted, and just to prove his point, waved cheerily at a man crossing the road. “Excuse me, sir, but did you know that -”

“ _Dick_ ,” Tim hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. Dick went willingly, laughing all the while. “Oh my god, what’s wrong with you. That guy’s giving me the stink-eye now.”

Dick waved a hand as he tried to catch his breath. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just teasing you.”

Tim huffed. “You’re a real dick, Dick.”

“I know. But Tim,” his smile fell away, eyes earnest, “you know that I really am proud of you, right?”

Affirming it verbally felt like hubris of the worst kind, so Tim only nodded and, for once, allowed himself to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is acrobats and my interests include found family tropes and lame puns. Been having a whole lot of Tim feels lately, so this happened. It was actually supposed to be part of a 5 + 1 fic but I decided that it stood better on its own.  
> As always, comments make my day, and if you want to chat, hmu on [tumblr](https://acrobatgrayson.tumblr.com).


End file.
